Wenn alles erlischt
by Maia May
Summary: Lucius ist in Askaban, wo selbst ohne Dementoren die Verzweiflung greifbar ist und er spüren muss, wie er langsam aufhört, er selbst zu sein, wie er alles verliert, bis auf den letzten Funken Hoffnung.


Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum mit all seinen Charakteren, Figuren und Schauplätzen gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Idee hierzu und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Summary: Lucius istin Askaban, wo selbst ohne Dementoren die Verzweiflung greifbar ist und er spüren muss, wie er langsam aufhört, er selbst zu sein, wie er alles verliert, bis auf den letzten Funken Hoffnung.

Warnungen: Angst; ein verzweifelter Lucius, der nicht durch und durch böse ist und, ja, tatsächlich, Narcissa liebt.

Erläuterungen: Wie schon gesagt, Lucius liebt Narcissa, ist also keine reine Zweckehe. Das kursiv Geschriebene sind Erinnerungen, die ihn überkommen, das normal Geschriebene spiegelt die Gegenwart wider.

**Reviews **sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen, ich freu mich auch über E-Mails oder sonstiges Feedback.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Maia

* * *

**Wenn alles erlischt**

Warum verfolgt uns das, was uns quält, selbst bis in unsere Träume? Weswegen lässt es uns nicht alleine, lässt es uns nicht vergessen, uns glücklich werden? Grausamer Zufall der Natur oder finstere Absicht einer höheren Macht? Oder nur ein weiteres Zeichen für den Wahnsinn, der mich Stück für Stück, quälend langsam, befällt? Ich wünschte, ich könnte eine Antwort darauf geben, etwas erwidern, was meine zerrissene Seele beruhigt und mich Frieden finden lässt. Stattdessen sitze ich alleine in der Dunkelheit, warte darauf, dass etwas geschieht und sei es auch noch so furchtbar, um mich aus meiner Lethargie zu reißen und ins Leben zurückzuführen.

Müde streiche ich mir die ehemals weichen, blonden Strähnen meines Haares aus dem Gesicht und zucke zusammen, als ich die raue Haut meiner Hände auf meinen Wangen spüre. Um mich herum herrscht Stille, ich kann das Schweigen der steinernen Mauer beinahe fühlen und über mir- über mir ist nur Himmel, nichts als Himmel. Es mag schön sein, die Sterne zu betrachten, wären die Umstände andere. Aber sie sind es nicht und so kann ich die wolkenlose Nacht nicht genießen.

Manche behaupten, Askaban müsse weitaus weniger schlimm sein als zuvor, wo doch der Dunkle Lord die Dementoren zu sich gerufen hat. Diesen Menschen würde ich gerne begegnen, um ihnen zu versichern, dass sie sich irren. Es steckt mittlerweile in den Steinen selbst, dieser dumpfe Wahnsinn, der alle Gefangenen ergreift. Es sind nicht nur die Dementoren, es sind Zauber und Flüche, die die gesamte Insel zu einer Insel der Verdammten machen und ich, ich befinde mich mittendrin, Haare raufend und langsam verzweifelnd.

Ich habe gehört, dass die meisten der Gefangenen nach einigen Tagen voller Verzweiflung erschöpft zusammensinken und, zitternd wie Espenlaub, an die Mauern gelehnt dasitzen, ihren Stolz, ihre Würde, ihr Alles verlieren und hinweggleiten, in die namenlose Dunkelheit, die sie nur allzu gierig verschlingt und kaum wieder freigibt. Ich wehre mich dagegen, wehre mich gegen sie und weiß, ich spiele unfair, denn ich muss gegen keine Dementoren kämpfen, nur gegen das Grauen, das hier in der Luft liegt, und gegen das Dunkel, das in mir selbst herrscht und mich von innen heraus zu zerstören droht.

_Dracos Finger umfassen das kalte Kristallglas, greifen stärker zu und lassen wieder locker. Sein Gesicht ist angespannt, seine Augen blitzen im Widerschein des Feuers silbern auf und er verrät mit keiner Geste, was er denkt. Ich kann es nicht vorhersehen, dass er das Glas packen und zu Boden werfen wird und so keuche ich erschrocken auf, als die Scherben durch die Luft wirbeln und mein Sohn geradezu gelangweilt seine blutenden Fingerkuppen betrachtet. „Was würdest du tun", beginnt er und seine Stimme klingt eisern, „was würdest du tun, wenn ich nicht mehr zaubern könnte? Beispielsweise, weil ich meine Finger verloren habe?"_

_Ich unterbreche ihn, hastig: „Es gibt Heilzauber für so etwas, Draco. Und wenn das nicht hilft, kannst du dich immer noch an zauberstabsloser Magie versuchen. Weswegen fragst du? Nichts dergleichen wird geschehen." Er trommelt träge mit der verletzten Hand auf der eichenen Tischplatte herum. „Das kannst du nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, Vater. Wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft für einen bereithält?" „Jedenfalls beinhaltet deine keine abgeschnittenen Finger.", erkläre ich und kann hören, wie kühl ich klinge, wie beherrscht, obwohl alles in mir protestiert. Ich habe die Rolle des allwissenden, beschützenden Vaters lange genug gespielt. Draco wächst mir über den Kopf. Er ist nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der sorglos alles glaubt, was ich ihm erzähle. Er wird sich nicht besser fühlen, nur weil ich ihm versichere, was ihn nicht erwarten wird._

_Er lächelt mich spöttisch an und ich weiß, er hat mich durchschaut. Soll es wirklich heute soweit sein? Der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir die Rollen tauschen könnten, weil er um so vieles klüger scheint als ich? Ein bitterer Zug umspielt meine Lippen. Mein Sohn ist erwachsen geworden und ich habe es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Wann, bei Merlin, ist es geschehen? Wacht man auf und ist anders, als am Tag zuvor? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Meine eigene Kindheit liegt so weit zurück und ich glaube fast, schon ewig erwachsen zu sein. _

_Eine Hauselfe erscheint, kehrt die Scherben des Glases zusammen und säubert den Teppich von kleinen Splittern. Ich nicke ihr kurz zu und sie verschwindet wieder, lässt mich mit meinem Sohn alleine und ich spüre seinen brennenden Blick auf mir, drehe meinen Kopf beiseite, fixiere das Fenster und weiß, ich kann Draco nicht ewig ausweichen. Nur- einen Versuch ist es mir allemal wert._

„_Wieso", er flüstert, wird lauter, knallt die Faust auf den Tisch und schreit, „Wieso kannst du mich nicht ansehen und mir sagen, dass du mich liebst, Vater? Empfindest du es als ein Zeichen von Schwäche, dem eigenen Sohn zuzugestehen, dass er einem etwas bedeutet? Oder habe ich dich wieder einmal enttäuscht, mit etwas, was ich getan habe, obwohl ich es besser unterlassen hätte? Du musst mir schon einen Hinweis geben, Vater, ansonsten kann ich nichts ändern." Er klingt spöttisch, verbissen, kalt. Ich zucke zusammen, als mir klar wird, dass er klingt wie ich. Wie ich, wenn ich alles verdränge und versuche, dem gerecht zu werden, was ich mir selbst auferlege._

„_Sei still." Mein Blick flackert und die Schatten der Bäume vor dem Fenster verschwimmen zu einer schwarzen Masse. „Sei still und sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst, Draco." Ich weiß, er wird meine Antwort hassen, weil jedes Kind es hasst, zurechtgewiesen zu werden und zu hören, dass man etwas nicht begreift. Er glaubt mir nicht, nicht mehr, und ich verstehe ihn nur zu gut. Ich habe ihm zuwenig erklärt, um ihn aus allem herauszuhalten und nun rächt sich mein Verhalten bitter. _

„_Weswegen?" Er faucht es, springt auf und stützt sich auf der Lehne seines Stuhls ab, ich kann es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachten. „Weil du befürchtest, ich könne verstehen, worum es geht? Dass du dich verstrickt hast in deinen wirren Plänen, von denen du einst dachtest, sie seien gut durchdacht? Dass es zu Ende geht? Dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein wird, bis du untergehst? Ja, Vater, ich habe längst begriffen, welchen Weg du beschritten hast, als du die Wahl hattest."_

_Ich zittere. Frage mich, ob er auch von der Angst weiß, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hat, seitdem ich gespürt habe, dass es keinen Sieg geben kann. Ich kämpfe nicht mehr für etwas, an das ich bedingungslos glaube. Meine Hoffnung ist versiegt und ich kämpfe, um zu überleben, für nichts anderes. Aber ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn mich so sieht. Und so drehe ich den Kopf, schaue Draco an und meine Lider flattern, als ich spreche. „Sei still.", wiederhole ich mit rauer Stimme._

_Etwas in Dracos Gesicht ändert sich. Er verzieht die Lippen und es wirkt, als sei alles anders als noch Sekunden zuvor. Nun ist er wütend und verletzt und enttäuscht und aufbrausend, alles zur selben Zeit. „Wieso?", bricht es aus ihm hervor, „Wieso kannst du mich nicht lieben?" Für einen Moment schweige ich verblüfft, habe nicht damit gerechnet, gerade diese Frage noch einmal von ihm zu hören. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, verweigere die Antwort und das macht alles nur schlimmer._

„_Erklär' es mir!" Er schreit, er schreit und ich schreie zurück, verzweifelt und einsam, einander so fern wie kaum jemals zuvor. Wir schreien beide und es ist wie ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem Fallen. Unsere Stimmen hallen an den Wänden wider, dröhnen in meinem Kopf und lassen mich nicht los._

_Narcissa kommt herein, mit bloßen Füßen, offenem, vom Schlaf zerzausten Haar, in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd und mit dem dunklen Morgenmantel darüber. Ihre Bewegungen wirken fahrig, aber ihre Augen lächeln und ihre Lippen küssen mich, während ihre Arme Draco in eine Umarmung ziehen und ihn wiegen, als wäre er drei Jahre alt und nicht fünfzehn. Mit der linken Hand streift sie meine Wange, streicht eine lose Strähne beiseite und fährt meine Augenbraue nach, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt._

_Wir stehen eine Ewigkeit so da. Narcissa und ich, Draco zwischen uns beiden, an seine Mutter geschmiegt und die Schultern bebend. In dem Moment ist er wieder ein kleines Kind und ich weiß, es ist zum Teil meine Schuld, dass er vor seiner Zeit erwachsen geworden ist und begreift, was um ihn herum geschieht._

_Narcissa streichelt durch seine Haare, küsst ihn auf die Stirn und wispert „Alles wird gut.". Ihre Augen leuchten mich an und ich lächele vorsichtig, als müsste ich testen, ob mein Mund es noch hinbekommt, fröhlich zu sein. _

Ich schlage mit der Faust auf die steinerne Mauer hinter mir ein, betrachte fasziniert das Blut, das hervorbricht, und versuche, die Bilder in meinem Kopf damit zu bedecken. Ich will nicht an jene Nacht zurückdenken, an den Beginn des Schreckens und daran, dass mein Sohn tatsächlich daran zweifelte, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich verfluche die Erinnerungen, die mit voller Macht zurückkommen, verfluche den Ort, der das in mir hervorruft und verfluche mich selbst, weil ich weiß, dass schlussendlich nur ich dafür verantwortlich bin, dass ich hier sitze und langsam verzweifle.

_Ein porzellanblasses Gesicht, umrahmt von hellem, feinem Haar, blasse, schmale Hände und ein ebenso schmaler Körper, verborgen unter einer dicken Daunendecke. Ich schlucke, als ich das Mädchen erblicke. Sie wirkt so zart und zerbrechlich, wie eine Puppe, mit der man nicht spielen, sondern die man nur betrachten will, aus Furcht, sie ansonsten kaputtzumachen. Mit den Augen fahre ich den Schwung ihrer Lippen nach, dünn sind sie, empfindsam, eher schimmernd als rot._

_Blaue Augen verbergen sich hinter ihren Lidern. Wachsame Augen, denen nichts entgeht, außer dem hier und jetzt, denn das Mädchen vor mir schläft und ahnt nicht, dass ich an ihrem Bett stehe. Eigentlich kann ich nicht fassen, dass ich hier bin, kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihre Wohnung nur mit so wenig Sprüchen gesichert hat und weiß dennoch, dass es nur Ausflüchte sind, die meinen Verstand überschwemmen. Ich suche nach Ausreden, nach etwas, was mich daran hindert zu handeln, wie ich handeln sollte. _

_Meine Hand zittert, als sie nach dem Zauberstab kramt und sie zittert noch heftiger, als sie ihn schließlich auf das schlafende Mädchen richtet. Ich kann nicht, denke ich, ich kann das einfach nicht. Hilflos lasse ich die Arme sinken, sehe mich um wie ein gehetztes Tier und erwarte jeden Moment, an ihrem Bett überrascht zu werden. Natürlich ist das Unsinn. Niemand, der mir gefährlich werden könnte, ahnt auch nur, wo ich mich befinde. Selbst Narcissa weiß von nichts. Ich ertrage den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht, den sie stets bekommt, wenn ich von einem der Treffen nach Hause komme, und so lüge ich sie lieber an als sie zu verlieren und ihre Verachtung zu spüren._

_Ich hebe meine Hand erneut, versuche, mich im Griff zu haben und versichere mir immer wieder selbst, dass ich das hier tue, um meine Familie zu schützen, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit ist, denn ich beginne bereits zu begreifen, dass etwas falsch läuft in meinem Leben. Das Mädchen vor mir kann nichts dafür und dennoch wird sie darunter zu leiden haben. _

„_Avada Kedavra." Ich flüstere es, höre den sirrenden Lichtstrahl, sehe das grüne Flackern, wie es das Mädchen trifft und dann abbricht. Und ich weiß, es ist tot und ich hasse mich mehr als jemals zuvor. Ich drehe mich nicht um, als ich die Wohnung verlasse. Gerade habe ich zum ersten Mal getötet und damit den letzten Rest Unschuld verloren, den ich noch besaß. Und es war kein Töten um zu verteidigen, um zu retten, um zu schützen- es war ein Töten um mich zu beweisen. Und vielleicht ist es das, was mich am meisten quält. Dass ich jemand umgebracht habe, der nichts getan hat um es zu provozieren, abgesehen von der Tatsache, als Halbblut geboren zu sein und somit als Schlammblut zu leben. _

_Und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mein eigenes Handeln als sinnlos empfinde. Ich kann es vor mir selbst nicht rechtfertigen und es bringt mich um._

Ich keuche auf, stöhne, schreie, falle zu Boden und hämmere immer wieder mit der Faust gegen die Steine, spüre das Blut nicht und schlage weiter, weiter, bis der Schmerz in mein Bewusstsein vordringt und mich einholt, zurückholt in die Wirklichkeit. Schemenhaft bemerke ich, dass mein Oberkörper schmerzt und dass ich es war, der die Haut zerkratzt hat. Es gibt nur einen Menschen, an dem ich meine Wut, meinen Wahnsinn auslassen kann- mich selbst. Und langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, wie es sein kann, dass so viele der Gefangenen ihren Stolz verlieren. Man kann es sich nicht leisten, hochmütig zu sein, wenn man sich selbst verachtet.

„_Lucius?" Er sieht mich fragend an, fühlt sich unbehaglich. „Soll ich nicht doch besser wieder gehen? Ich kann schließlich nicht einfach bei euch hereinplatzen und das traute Familienglück stören, meinst du nicht auch?" Ich muss lachen. „Unsinn. Draco wird sowieso noch schlafen und Narcissa wird sich vermutlich freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Wie lange ist das nun her? Drei Jahre?" Ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, weiß nur, dass Severus und Narcissas Schwester Bellatrix befreundet waren während ihrer Schulzeit._

_Lächelnd schiebe ich Severus zur Tür herein, reiche unsere Umhänge an eine Hauselfe weiter und höre an der leisen Musik, die aus dem Salon kommt, dass meine Frau bereits wach ist und wahrscheinlich gerade ihren Frühstückstee trinkt. Als wir den Raum betreten, bemerke ich, wie sich die Tasten des Klaviers wie von Zauberhand bewegt hinabdrücken und eine Melodie hervorrufen, die mir vage bekannt vorkommt. Es muss eines von Narcissas Lieblingsstücken sein, sonst würde ich es nicht kennen._

_Sie sitzt auf der Chaiselongue, der lindgrüne Morgenmantel hebt sich klar von dem dunkelroten Samt ab und bildet einen herrlichen Kontrast zu ihren offenen, hellen Haaren. Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, weil sie uns den Rücken zuwendet, aber ich weiß, sie hat die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, um sich ganz der Musik hingeben zu können._

„_Narcissa?" Sie dreht sich zu uns um, als hätte sie längst gewusst, dass wir in der Tür stehen und sie beobachten. „Lucius. Guten Morgen." Sie steht auf, in jener fließenden Bewegung, für die ich sie so sehr bewundere, kommt auf mich zu und küsst mich. Ich fühle ihren warmen, weichen Körper an mir, umschlinge sie mit den Armen und atme den Duft ihres Parfums ein. Nur widerwillig löse ich mich von ihr, damit sie Severus begrüßen kann._

_Narcissas blaue Augen mustern ihn kurz und dann flackert das Erkennen in ihnen auf. „Severus! Wie schön, dich wieder einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen." Er lacht kurz auf, erleichtert darüber, dass sie weiß, wer er ist, dann blinzelt er verwirrt, als Narcissa ihn ebenfalls in eine Umarmung zieht und auf die Wange küsst._

„_Setz dich.", lächelt sie ihn an, deutet uns beiden einen Platz auf der Chaiselongue und nimmt selbst in einem der großen Sessel Platz, der sie beinahe verschluckt, so winzig scheint sie. Narcissa zieht ihre Beine an, lässt sie verschwinden unter ihrem Morgenmantel und wirkt, als sei sie höchstens siebzehn, mit roten Wangen und glitzernden, wachen Augen. Die Klaviermusik spielt im Hintergrund weiter, wird nur etwas leiser, damit wir uns unterhalten können und ich merke, dass die Anspannung Severus' nachlässt._

_Narcissa schenkt uns beiden eine Tasse Tee ein, nippt an ihrem eigenen, heißen Getränk und stellt keinerlei Fragen. In Momenten wie diesen wird mir bewusst, was für ein Glück ich habe, mit einer Frau wie ihr verheiratet zu sein. Es genügt, dass sie mich ansieht, damit ich mich besser fühle und sie braucht nur zu lächeln, dann fällt alles von mir ab. Wenn ich bei ihr bin, verschwinden meine Sorgen als würde sie der Wind mit sich reißen und ans Ende der Welt bringen._

_Es ist etwas in ihrer Ausstrahlung, denke ich. Dieses grazile, feenhafte, gepaart mit ihrem Jungmädchencharme, der alle für sie einnehmen kann, wenn sie es darauf anlegt. Manchmal ist sie hart wie ein Diamant, aber immer noch strahlend schön, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen der scharfen Kanten, von denen man weiß, dass sie einen schwer verletzen und ebenso stark erfreuen können. Für das, was sie liebt, würde Narcissa durchs Feuer gehen und alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, um die zu beschützen, die ihr am Herzen liegen._

„_Was bringt dich zu uns, Severus?", erkundigt sich Narcissa, „Sehnsucht nach alten Zeiten?" Sie lächelt, als sie es fragt und Severus' Lippen zucken, als wolle er das Lächeln erwidern und traue sich nicht. „Ja, ein wenig vielleicht… Eigentlich wollte Lucius, dass ich euren Sohn begutachte und dem stolzen Vater versichere, was für einen wunderbaren Jungen er hat." Ich verziehe mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und Narcissas glockenhelles Lachen verursacht mir Gänsehaut. Sie liebt es, mich damit aufzuziehen, wie sehr ich Draco verhätschele. Noch ist er klein. Noch ist es mir erlaubt, ohne mir Schwäche vorwerfen lassen zu müssen._

„_Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigt sich Narcissa und zwinkert Severus zu, „So sind wohl alle Väter, vermute ich. Ich werde kurz nach oben gehen und nachsehen, ob Lucius' Goldstück bereits wach ist, ja?" Ich nicke und Narcissa verlässt den Raum, ihr grüner Morgenmantel flattert hinter ihr her, als trüge sie ein kostbares Abendkleid, das im Nachtwind sachte weht. Ich habe nie eine Frau gekannt, die in meinen Augen schöner war als Narcissa._

„_Du wirst Draco lieben.", lächele ich Severus zu, „Er hat Narcissas Nase und meine Augen. Nur über den Rest sind wir uns noch nicht ganz einig, wer ihm was vererbt hat. Vielleicht kannst du uns da ja weiterhelfen?" Severus grinst verschmitzt. „Da werde ich dich wohl enttäuschen müssen. Vermutlich erkenne ich rein gar nichts an ihm wieder und versuche verzweifelt, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit herzustellen."_

_Ein empörtes Krähen durchbricht unser Gespräch und Narcissa steht wieder in der Tür, in den Armen unseren schreienden Sohn, der sich an seine Mutter schmiegt und offenbar nicht sehr erfreut darüber ist, nicht mehr in seinem warmen Bettchen zu liegen. Narcissa lacht nur leise, streicht ihm über den Hinterkopf und küsst ihn auf die Schläfe. Draco verstummt, streckt ein Ärmchen aus und greift nach den langen Haaren seiner Mutter, die offensichtlich zum Spielen einladen. „Nichts da.", erklärt Narcissa amüsiert, setzt sich zwischen Severus und mich auf die Chaiselongue und dreht unseren Sohn herum, damit Severus ihn ansehen kann._

_Verzückt beobachte ich, wie sich Dracos Augen weiten und er die neue, fremde Person neben sich wahrnimmt. „Schade, dass du in Hogwarts so eingespannt warst, sonst hättest du ihn bereits viel früher sehen können.", meine ich, lege einen Arm um meine Frau und bin seltsam stolz, als Severus eine Hand ausstreckt und Draco den Zeigefinger meines besten Freundes mit der rechten, kleinen Hand umschließt. _

„_Ja, allerdings.", nickt Severus, „Ich bin wirklich ein furchtbarer Patenonkel, hm? In all den Jahren habe ich nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, dich und Narcissa zu besuchen." Er macht ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, aber er muss in Narcissas Augen lesen können, dass sie ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe macht, denn nur Augenblicke später lächelt er wieder und zwinkert Draco zu. Seit meinem Abschluss habe ich Severus nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen, immerhin hat er sofort begonnen zu studieren und anschließend seine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts angetreten. Narcissa hat er, denke ich, bei unserer Hochzeit zum letzten Mal gesehen. Man hat nicht viel Freizeit, wenn man unter Albus Dumbledore arbeitet und zugleich als Todesser fungiert._

„_Willst du ihn mal kurz halten?" Narcissa wartet gar nicht erst ab, was Severus antworten wird, drückt ihm Draco einfach in die Arme und lacht, als er dasitzt und nicht weiß, was er tun soll. Und plötzlich überkommt es mich und ich will aufstehen und Narcissa an mich drücken und nie wieder loslassen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ohne sie als menschliches Wrack zu enden._

Ich schreie und es zerreißt die nächtliche Stille. Ich ziehe die Beine an, umschlinge sie mit den Armen und wiege mich hin und her, als wäre ich nicht erwachsen, sondern ein kleines Kind, das Trost und Hilfe braucht. Nun verfolgen mich selbst Erinnerungen, die ich als schön empfinden würde, wäre da nicht diese seltsame Melancholie, die Verzweiflung, die in ihnen mitschwingt und mich schreien lässt, weil ich nichts ändern kann, weil ich nur hier sitzen und warten kann, bis mich etwas, jemand, erlöst, bevor ich vergesse, wer ich bin.

Die Steine um mich herum summen, als wären sie lebendig, als wollten sie zusehen, wie ich in die Verdammnis falle und alles verliere, was mir wichtig ist. Noch niemals zuvor war mir derart bewusst, wie sehr die Menschen, mit denen ich zusammenlebe, mich beeinflussen. Sie machen alles aus, was ich bin, mein ganzes Sein und ich weiß, verliere ich sie, verliere ich mich selbst, denn dann ist niemand mehr da, der mir sagt, wer ich bin. Denn dann werde ich vergessen haben, wie ich heiße, was ich liebe, wofür ich kämpfe, weswegen ich eigentlich lebe.

Und in dem Moment, in dem ich mir eingestehe, dass ich nichts bin ohne diese Menschen- in dem Moment verliere ich meinen Stolz und spüre, dass ich nicht anders bin als die übrigen Gefangenen hier, die wahnsinnig werden und verstumpfen. Es braucht keine Dementoren, um mich in die Verzweiflung zu treiben. Meine eigenen Erinnerungen werden zu Dämonen, jagen, hetzen, quälen mich, bis ich zusammensinke und dann fallen sie über mich her wie hungrige Bestien.

Narcissa, flüstere ich. Narcissa, Draco, Narcissa, Severus. Immer und immer wieder. Weil es das Einzige ist, was mich nicht in der Dunkelheit versinken lässt.

Meine Lider flattern und ich kann die Sterne nicht mehr sehen, die doch irgendwo über mir sein müssen.

„Narcissa!" Ich schreie es hinaus in die Nacht und keuche, wimmere, wie Draco es früher getan hat, wenn er Alpträume hatte und zu uns ins Bett gekrochen kam. Und ich will fluchen und flehen, wüten und wehklagen, verdammen und hoffen, alles zugleich. Weil ich das Gefühl habe, mich zu verlieren, sobald ich Narcissa verloren habe, weil sie die Einzige ist, der ich erlaube, mich stillschweigend in den Arm zu nehmen und zu halten, wenn ich stumm zugebe, dass ich nicht mehr kann. Weil sie die Einzige ist, die es schafft, meine Schwäche zu ertragen. Weil sie die Einzige ist, auf die ich noch hoffe, wenn alles zu Ende geht.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
